How did I met Lyserg Diethel
by fujioka-haru
Summary: This is the way I'ved met him...and i think it was fun! :P


The summer vacation started and I got really bored…my mo was in vacation at my outn, and me, my dad and my sister were home alone…

"Dad…I am really bored…I mean, Laura and the other girls are gone in vacation, and I am the only one that sits home!"

"I have a a suggestion…go to the library!"

"What should I do in there? The last time I went there by myself was …um… 3 months ago?"

"Well…check the list your teacher gave you, and find some books that sound interesting in there. I don't really have the time to help you…you know tonight you and your sister will be home alone…"

"Oh, ok, ok!"

I'ved returned in my room, where I was my guardian ghost, Luckas(a golden retriever, very funny, smart, and playfull), standing on the floor, making that "puppy-eyes" look.

"Aw…come on, Luckas!"

"But I am still a dog…I wanna go with you! To a waaaaalk!"

"Hm…well…ok…let's go"

"Hurray!"

Walking…walking…walking…

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope!"

Walking…walking…

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Luckas! And if you are, even though you are a guardian ghost now, a dog..umm…well! Dogs love to go to a walk, aren't they?"

"They…I mean…We sure are!"

"Fine…now…WE AREN'T THERE YET, AND I AM KINDA PISSED BECAUSE MY SISTER WILL STAY UP LATE WITH HER BOYFRIEND, WATCHING MOVIES AT THE PC, AS ALWAYS, AND I DON'T HAVE A PERSON THAT I COULD TALK TO TONIGHT!"

"ok…ok…rolls eyes maby you will find that person!"

"MABY, Luckas…MABY!"

The library, 15:30.

"looks thourgh the window" The clouds are coming…the rain is coming…"

"what are you talking about?"

"Never mind! I am just glad that those guys let you in, even though this is a library!"

"I am a soul, so I can go whenneva', whereva' I wanna go!"

"Right…now…stay here, and don't make any noise, ok?"

"Fine to me!"

I walk and walk and I find what I was looking for…"Sherlock Holmes"!

"Oh, no…it's the 5th volume…should I wait until the other kids read the other 4 and…You know what? Never mind! I'm gonna read that book even is the last in this library!"

I tryied to take it, but it didn't moved!

"Hey! What gives?"

Tryied again. Not a single move.

"Hmph!"

"Hey!"

"W…what? Who said that?"

"I did! Now let go of that book because I need to read it!"

"NEVER! Who are you anyways?"

I turned and I saw a green-haired boy, with green ayes, and a green cape.

"Kawaii…" we said in the same time and blushed.

"Uhm! Hey! I need that book! For school!"

"Me too!"

We stopped and looked at eachother.

"You know what? I can let you take that book…"

"Really? Why…thank you!" I said and blushed more.

"Yes! I am sure it's interesting! Did you read the other 4?"

"Umm…nope!"

"No?"

"Nope!"

"Oh, I'ved bought them back…I'ved read them and those books are very interesting..go and get them!"

"Oh, ok…it seems that I don't need this anymore!" I said and gave the boy the 5th book with Sherlock Holmes.

"Thank you!" he said and made the face!

He was so cute…but…never mind…I must go now…

"Thank you again…see you…umm…later, ok?"

"Ok! It was a pleasure to meet you…"

"Michelle!"

"What a nice name! Is one of the archangels's name! By the way…I'm Lyserg…Lyserg Diethel!"

"Why thank you, Lyserg!"

"Ok…see you later…bye!" he said and waved.

Out of the library, Luckaa was kinda happy.

"what now?"

"I'ved saw you talking with that guy…and you two blushed!"

"Be serious!"

"heheheh!"

"Fine…he is cute…now let's go back home!"

"Michelle! Wait for me!"

It was Lyserg. He was running and he was trying to reach me.

"oh, hey, Lyserg! This is my guardian ghost, Luckas"

"Bark-bark! Hiya!"

"how cute! You are a shaman too? This is my guardian ghost,Chloe!" said Lyserg and showed me a little pink and kawaii fairy.

"so…where are heading?"

"Near the school 3…"

"Me 2! Seems like we are kinda neighbours!"

"Right!"

I took a walk with Lyserg in the park and I'ved returned back home…he seems a nice guy…

"Um, Lyserg, before you go, I wanna ask you a question!"

"Sure!"

"Do you want to come to my place tonigh, because my dad is leaving and he comes back tommorow, at 12:00 and I don't wanna stay alone with my sister and her boyfriend, watching movies…"

"Sure! I would love to!"

"R…Really?"

"Sure…I leave alone…my parents died 8 years ago…and I am…"

"Aww…poor you…" I said and gave him a hug.

"I am ok…so…when should I come to your place?"

"at 19:00!"

"Fine to me! Ok, see you then!"

"Bye!"

At 18:30, when my dad left, I was sitting down, watching tv with my sister, and I told her about Lyserg.

"Wow! Seems like you need some make-up on your face!"

"N…no! it's not a date, Geo!"

"Hehe…you will never know…so…if he spends the night at our place and he is your friend that is a boy…"

"Oh…Ok…make-up me! And it will be your fauld if I will look like…"

19:00. Someone ranged the doorbell. It was Lyserg.

"Hello, Michelle! You look very lovely!"

"Umm…why, thank you! My sis's masterpiece."I winked.

"Oh, hi! You must me Michelle's new friend! I'm Geo, her big sister!"

"Nice to meet you, Geo!"

"Come in…now what movie should we watch?"

After 2 h of boredom, me and Lyserg decided to talk outside, and leave my sis and Alex, her boyfriend, alone.

"Hey, did you know what happens when you see the moon very closely?"

"Nope…but I sure see it very very very close!"

"That means you love God!"

"Hey! I really belive in him…but that amazing…!"

"I see it closer too!"

"How cool!"

"Yes!"

So, after 1 night playing cards, watching movies and watching tv and chatting, me and Lyserg Diethel decided to become more than friends! ;)


End file.
